Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. In some wagering games, the likelihood of winning money is enhanced by providing the player with an opportunity to play a bonus game that may provide an additional winning outcome.